


Lara

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Stiles Stilinski, Blood and Gore, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infanticide, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Today was a bad day. It's been a year since it happened and Stiles still couldn't cope.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	Lara

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I wrote this but the thought wouldn't leave me. I cried while writing this. 
> 
> CW: Violent infanticide

Stiles had buried himself under his favourite blanket. It was a weighted one that he used to help with his anxiety.

Today it did not help.

Nothing helped.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks in endless rivers.

He choked on his sobs and shivered.

His hands pressed against his stomach.

Cradling it as if they were cradling something precious.

The mattress moved underneath him as someone sat down beside him.

A warm weight pressed against his hip. A hand, his mind supplied.

»Stiles … baby … can we talk?«

Peter's voice sounded scratchy and full of pain.

Stiles shook his head inside his cocoon and growled softly at the back of his throat.

»Stiles … please«

Peter sounded desperate.

Stiles knew he wasn't the only one in pain today. He wasn't the only one who had lost someone so precious.

It had happened a year ago but the pain was still fresh in his heart.

He could still feel the crippling pain ripping through his body.

His fingers shook when he touched the four parallel claw marks on his stomach.

Scott's claws had ripped his baby girl, his little Lara, out of his womb. Had killed the growing life, his and Peter's precious daughter. 

All because he hated Peter and could not accept that he and Stiles were mates.

Stiles had nearly died under his so-called best friend's claws. 

Scott was in prison for what he had done. Eichen House had been reformed and Stiles was glad to send him there just like Scott had sent him and Peter there against their wishes. The Druid and Mages Council had gone so far and had taken away his wolf. His Alpha spark was gone and he would remain at Eichen House until he died.

Stiles couldn't care less. 

He would have died if Peter hadn't given him the bite. If he hadn't held him and begged him to not give up. All while the tiny body of their daughter lay beside them on the ground. Ripped apart and without a chance at being saved. 

»Stiles …«

Peter's voice broke through the memories. 

Stiles realized he had started to whine and whimper in distress. He was shaking even more from his sobs and the overwhelming sadness he felt.

Peter had enough. He pulled the blanket away and crawled into bed beside Stiles. Peter pulled the blanket over both of them before wrapping his arms around Stiles. He held him close, pressed his ear against his chest.

»Shhh … I'm here, baby … you're not alone. He can't get to you,« Peter whispered soothingly before he started to hum.

Stiles buried his face against Peter's chest.

He had been pretty much non-verbal right after it had happened. Over time he had gotten a bit better and started talking again but on the bad days, he went back to being non-verbal and running mostly on instinct.

Peter was the only one in the pack who had no problem with understanding him anyway.

A soft knock on the door made Peter look up. The rest of the pack stood there and just looked at them. Not asking if they were allowed to come in. Just waiting for permission.

Stiles bit his lip, he couldn't look at them. But he nodded.

Maybe feeling his pack surround him would help him to not feel like he was dying inside.

Warm bodies settled around them. More blankets were brought and a couple of minutes later the room was silent.

Stiles's breathing had evened out and he slept in Peter's arms. Cheeks still ruddy from crying so much.

Peter pressed a gentle kiss against Stiles's soft locks. 

He breathed a soft 'Stiles' before following him into Morpheus' arms. He trusted his pack to watch their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
